


Ardiente

by putoSINthesis (ChucklesTheMime)



Category: Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/putoSINthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this drabble waaaaaaay back in early February.<br/>Since then, I have been sitting on it. Contemplating what to do with it.<br/>Whether to tinker it and make it a full-blown story, or just leave it be...<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ardiente

**Author's Note:**

> I made this drabble waaaaaaay back in early February.  
> Since then, I have been sitting on it. Contemplating what to do with it.  
> Whether to tinker it and make it a full-blown story, or just leave it be...  
> .  
> .  
> .

"I quit Miong."

"What do you mean, you quit?!"

"I can't deal with this anymore. I can't be with you like this. We're supposed to be partners, Miong. I believed we were partners. I can't have you keeping me in the dark anymore..." Pole shrugged out of his grip on his arm.

"Can't we talk about this? Please?" 

Pole's eyes grew wide as he looked at him. His lover's voice came out in a tone and volume he's never heard before. 

"I'm sorry." He spat out with acrid fervor. "But you lost the chance to talk to me about it, the moment you agreed to that shit behind my back."

"Pole."

"We've been here before, Emilio. I can't..." Pole's voice cracked. "I don't wanna be stuck in this limbo with you."

"Please..." His voice was not his own. Hollow. He never heard something sound so defeated. He has never felt so defeated.

"I've got to get out of here." Pole wheels away as he started wiping at the tears he couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Pole..." He mumbled as crumpled down on the floor with his face in his hands.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, he woke up to a fresh, new nightmare. He could not sleep in their room because the absence of Pole from there was screaming at him from every corner. He slept in one of the spare bedrooms, only to find Pole's things gone. He was gone. The love of his life left him. For good.

Last night, Pole ran off with his heart. This morn, Pole disappeared with his soul.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No... That would be all. Thank you." Pole ended the call from his intern. He cancelled his appointments for the next few days. Though he was staying at a hotel about an hour's drive away from his office, he knew he was not stable enough to distract himself with work. Everything was still raw.

He saw his phone light up. A voice message. Eight voice mails. All from Miong. He didn't want to listen to them. Fearing what he could do once he hears what is there. For a while, he was just staring at his lover's name. But eventually, he gave in and opened the eight and last one...

 

His lover's voice was breaking. He can hear his struggle not to sob...

"Pole naman eh. Pag-usapan natin to. Kaya kong mag-bago. Para sa'yo. Kahit ano. Wag ka lang mawala. Bumalik ka na..."

Pole let the phone screen's light die. He shook as his hands fell on his lap, limp. And as tears started falling, his phone slipped away from his limp hand and fell on the floor with a thud.

"You don't understand Miong. For me, my presence in your life was the demon that pushed you into this hell. I can't let you sink down any further... I had to leave you before I completely lose the 'you' I love..."

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"You can't intimidate me any further with your bullshit. I won't let you continue with your activities anymore." Miong's voice was forceful. Steady. And cold.

"So you're just gonna let us ruin your beloved lawyer, Mayor Aguinaldo?"

"There's no one you can harm anymore. I have no one in my life. Your reign? It stops now. And if you are going to try to break me, you are better off battering a ram through a tank. You can't destroy something that's already ruined."

"Hm. We'll see." 

A beep ended the call. Miong slid back into his chair. Feeling exhausted in every way. He reached his glass, half-filled with cognac, and finished it in one go.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> ...Comment if you think I should do something about this. LOL.  
>  Til then... :p


End file.
